


Not So Sleepless Night

by MySoCalledAngst



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hand Job (but the most literal of hand jobs), I have fallen for this ship and I cannot get up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensitive Hands, Sensual moments, Sensuality, Spuhura, The hand stuff leads to lazy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoCalledAngst/pseuds/MySoCalledAngst
Summary: Nyota Uhura was exhausted, but when she finally fell into her bed beside Spock, she couldn't sleep. In like fashion, she couldn't help but give him a little attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't even know if this is up to code. I haven't written anything in a while. I've never written Spock before and he is a very particular character. I did my best to edit, but let me tell you, it's midnight and my semester starts tomorrow but I like to live life on the edge because i have one LATE NIGHT CLASS.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy the fic and some sweet spuhura porn. I can see myself writing more of this in the future. I believe Spock and Nyota are very sensual in private.

Nyota Uhura felt her eyelids drooping as she sat at her chair, her wrist supporting her chin within a delicate balance. Deep Space was exciting when they were approaching new plants full of life or other ships who communicated in their foreign tongue for her to decipher. This, however, was not an exciting time. She couldn’t recall if it had been hours or days since her last communication.

 

“Lieutenant Uhura.” Her Captain’s voice was sharp in tone, yet soft in volume. It was his hand that fell firmly upon her shoulder that jolted her; she gasped and jumped, looking up to him with tired, yet sorry eyes.

 

“My apologies, Captain, I will-“ She began to speak, but Kirk shook his head, that goofy smile upon his face.

 

“Go get some rest. Your counterpart has already retired.” He whispered, patting her on the back before returning to the chair, looking for no thanks.

 

Nyota smiled softly and stood, straightening out her dress before entering the elevator. The trip back to her room, which she shared with her most favorite person, felt as if it were lightyears away. She was certain the door barely recognized her sleepy, cracked voice when she commanded it to open. Typing in the lock code, she allowed her tense shoulders to slack and her hands find the zipper to her dress.

 

Nyota was shocked to find Spock in bed with a book in his hands. Rarely did he ever read anywhere but the couch.

 

“Hey,” She sighed softly. Her dress dropped to the floor and searched for a pajama top “, why are you reading in here?” From her peripheries, she watched him place a bookmark within the pages and close it, his full attention now on her.

 

“I have witnessed you read here on multiple occasions. You have expressed how the comfort of the area provides better comfort, and therefore, better focus on the text. I chose to give it an opportunity to see the advantages myself.” He said as he watched her closely. She had her back turned to him as she removed her bra and tossed on a comfortable, black tank top. Nyota stretched and turned, crawling under the covers beside him.

 

“Would you like me to relocate, as to provide you with-“ Spock began, but Nyota knew where it was going. She turned to her side, giving him a tender look.

 

“No, I don’t mind.” She smiled a soft smile and Spock nodded, reaching for his book. His hand made contact with the paper cover before turning back to Nyota.

 

“Why have you been sent back to our room? It was the impression that you were to work another hour and seventeen minutes.”

 

Nyota chuckled. If she hadn’t known any better, she would’ve thought he wanted her gone for some reason. However, it was the Vulcan nature to simply inquire about the things they don’t understand.

 

“I was falling asleep at my station… it’s been uneventful in communications. I was sent back here for some sleep.” Nyota punctuated her explanation with a yawn, covered by her slender hand. Spock nodded curtly, satisfied with her answer, and returned to his literature. With a soft tone, he command the light’s drop to fifty percent, for her benefit.

 

It was a weird phenomenon; being exhausted one moment, but once in bed, not being able to sleep. Nyota pondered her exhaustion and how she may be over-tired. Still, she laid there with her eyes closed, listening to the quickly turning pages of Spock’s book.

 

She opened her heavy eyes and watched him. Spock held the book within his right hand, left settling upon the mattress between them. To the outside world, his resting face seemed hard, like porcelain; but when she looked up to him in that moment, she saw a certain gentle charm only achievable by a Vulcan. His lips, soft and so warm, were pursed as his eyes followed down the page. Spock’s left hand lifted, turned the page, and returned to the spot between them. Nyota grinned as her heart felt began to tingle within her chest; her love for him could only grow.

 

Nyota leaned over and gave the back of his hand a warm kiss. His fingers provided reaction where his face didn’t; digits curling to his palm. She kissed each of his knuckles before leaving a small trail of slightly open-mouthed kisses down the back of his hand to his wrist, where she nibbled and sucked at the skin, until a teal bruise appeared. Nyota looked up to Spock, his angled eyebrow raised.

 

“You are fully aware of the effects your attention has upon my hands. Why must you continue to test it?” Paired with the raised eyebrow, there was a hint of amusement within his deep monotone that only she could sense. Nyota laughed, batting her eyelashes up at him.

 

Yes, she _was_ fully aware. Her study of Vulcan anatomy in her spare time had provided her with the information that the bonded mate could entice the sensitivity of the hands that Vulcan’s had become somewhat infamous for.

 

Nyota kissed the teal love mark and pursed her lips at him. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips; Spock allowed it to linger a tad longer than he normally would, seeing as they were alone. He continued to look at his book, but he was no longer reading. Spock unfurled his hand, allowing it to lay rested so she could have better access.

 

Nyota hummed softly in approval, kissing and nibbling down his fingers. Once again, she hummed, this time while her lips were attached to his skin. The subsequent breath he took was deeper than usual. As she kissed his hot flesh, Spock turned his hand slowly, turning his palm towards the ceiling. He felt her hot mouth against his palm, her lips leaving no inch of flesh neglected.

 

Spock abandoned the book and the mark of his page, silently placing it upon the bedside table before turning his eyes to her. Nyota’s eyes were closed as she went to work upon him. She took the tip of his thumb into her mouth, her teeth gently scraping along the pad. Spock took another deep breath, this time lifting his hand from the mattress, moving two fingers to rub along her smooth lips.

 

Nyota looked up at Spock, her boyfriend’s eyes _just_ a little darker than usual. Taking his obvious cue, she took his two fingers into her mouth, just below the nail. Nyota maintained eye contact as she moved her tongue around his digits with expert ease. It wasn’t long until Spock was pressing his fingers into her mouth. Nyota moaned, a free hand gently tickling his palm and wrist.

 

Spock let out a small, yet audible gasp. It was a sound Nyota craved to hear. He leaned back and relaxed his stiff body, but refused to pull his gaze from this beautiful woman working him like clay within her hands. Knowing she had Spock where she wanted, she slowly pulled his fingers from her mouth, leaving one lingering kiss upon his palm.

 

“That was… _more_ than satisfactory.” Spock said; his way of saying she did an amazing job. Nyota smiled, watching as he awkwardly moved to her. He wasn’t nervous, or unpracticed; it simply felt odd to initiate when Nyota did such a good job of doing it. Spock desired to try, however, and put his hot lips against hers in the gentlest of kisses.

 

Nyota moaned, grabbing at his pajama clad hip to pull him on top of her. She allowed him between her thighs and raised her hips, feeling his erection against her. Spock pulled away from their passionate kiss to clear his throat.

 

“After the display of your talents, it is likely I will not be able to provide you with a lengthy session of sexual intercourse.” Spock kissed her cheeks, wanting to provide her with enough stimulation after all she had done for him.

 

“I love it when you talk dirty.” Nyota groaned as she took his face within her hands and kissed him again, the pads of her fingers rubbing against his ears. Her hands left their second favorite place on his body to her first; hands sliding down to the tie on his pants. The bow came undone quickly and she pushed them out of her way. Nyota smirked; he _never_ wore underwear to bed. Made him too hot, he said.

 

He buried his face within her neck as her hands stroked him. He worked hard to focus his mind, his hand pulling at her underwear. With a little help of her talented hips, the white garment lay at the floor, just below the foot of the bed.

 

Spock huffed, resting his forehead against Nyota’s as she stroked and teased him; rubbing his heated tip against her soaking entrance. Spock pushed his hips forward, entering her steadily. Nyota let out a gasp, her nails raking up his chest. Her hands found his ears once more, tracing the length and point. He was often silent, but tonight she had riled him up just right, eliciting soft moan after moan as one hand found her clitoris and matched the lazy pace of his thrusts.

 

Nyota arched her back and met his thrusts, wrapping her arms around him, making his ear available to her sensuous lips. His hips jerked in response, her quiet moans feeding his Vulcan ego.

 

“ _T_ _'hy'la._ ” Spock whispered to her; the closest he may ever come to saying those precious, three words. At that, Nyota came undone. The arm keeping him supported moved closer to her face, so that his fingertips may fall against her temple. He felt the surge of Nyota’s physical and emotional pleasures surge; heightening their connection and his pleasure.

 

Spock captured her lips in a deep kiss and allowed her to have whatever she wanted. Her nails raked down his back and her tongue danced along with his. She groaned against his mouth, hips bucking against his fingers, which began to slow against her. He pulled from the kiss to watch Nyota’s face, eyes closed and lips slack in pleasure. Her eyelids fluttered open and met his gaze.

 

“ _Yasha for wani_ ,” Her voice was shaky, just barely a whisper “, _t’hy’la, maiya, yasha.”_

His thrusts quickened as he captured her lips for another kiss. Nyota held him close as her felt her insides heat with his cum. She craved the sensation; once again, his Vulcan lineage offering something extremely unique to their balanced relationship.

 

Nyota sighed deeply, rubbing has back with open hands. She felt her Spock let out one single chuckle against her lips and Nyota smiled. It was these moments that continued to solidify what they had; unembarrassed little moments where he felt comfortable enough to reveal a little human.

 

“Now _that_ was definitely more than satisfactory.” She threw his earlier words back to him, giving him another kiss before he reluctantly pulled out from her.

 

“I will not argue with your statement.” Spock smiled for an unseen moment, fixing his pajama bottoms, then pulled the woman of his affections close to him. She rested her head upon his chest and immediately fell asleep.


End file.
